Taka Taka On The Wall
by Zoccshan
Summary: "Taka Taka di dinding... diam-diam merayap... datang seekor nyamuk... hap! Lalu ditangkap..." Di jalanan yang sepi, Hinata bernyanyi. Namun secara tidak disangka-sangka, nyanyian lugu dari Hinata itulah yang membawanya ke sebuah masalah dengan Sasuke Uchiha. "Kau berani menghina nama Taka, hn?" SasuHina. Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina! R&R?


**Summary :**

"**Taka Taka di dinding~ diam-diam merayap~ datang seekor nyamuk—hap! Lalu ditangkap~" Di ****jalanan yang**** sepi, Hinata bernyanyi. Namun secara tidak disangka-sangka, nyanyian lugu dari Hinata itulah yang membawanya ke sebuah masalah dengan Sasuke Uchiha. "Kau berani menghina nama ****Taka, hn?****"**

.

.

Di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana keluarga Hyuuga, di sanalah Hinata berada. Dia pandangi sebuah cermin besar di kamar yang memantulkan refleksi dari penampilannya. Ketika ia memerhatikan seragam _sailor_ Konoha _High School_ yang melekat di tubuh kecilnya, gadis berumur 15 tahun itu tersenyum sampai kedua pipinya memerah.

Rambut indigonya yang panjang ia biarkan terurai, sehingga tampak sangat serasi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang memiliki kombinasi warna putih biru. Lalu bersama raut wajah yang berseri-seri, Hinata berbalik untuk mengambil tas jinjingnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Hinata menuruni anak tangga dan akhirnya berhenti di dekat meja makan. Ia cium terlebih dulu salah satu pipi ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran pagi, kemudian ia duduk di bangku meja makan. Sembari bersenandung pelan, ia mengoleskan selai ke selembar roti sudah tersedia di piring.

"Hinata..." Hiashi Hyuuga—sang ayah—memanggilnya. Setelah Hinata menyahut pelan, Hiashi yang masih fokus ke koran itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ini hari pertamamu di SMA, ya?"

"Mm..." Dengan menggigit roti, Hinata mengangguk senang. Jujur saja, hari ini ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk ke sekolah. "Nanti aku akan ketemu Sakura-_chan_ lagi."

"Sakura? Sahabatmu itu?"

"Iya. Katanya dia akan menungguku di depan gerbang SMA..."

Hiashi mengangguk. Sepertinya ia menyudahi acara mengobrolnya bersama anak sulungnya itu.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata menyelesaikan sarapannya. Setelah itu, barulah ia berdiri. "Ayah, aku berangkat, ya?"

"Hm..."

.

.

.

**TAKA TAKA ON THE WALL**

"**Taka Taka In The Wall" punya zo **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Friendship****, Humor, ****General**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Garing, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to 100 LSFSH [**100 Love Story for SasuHina**]**

.

.

"Ng... setelah belokan... kira-kira ke mana, ya?"

Di sebuah perempatan jalan yang sepi, Hinata terdiam. Kedua iris lavendernya memandangi sekitar, mengira-ngira jalan manakah yang akan membawanya ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Kanan, kiri, atau lurus?

Hinata mendesah pasrah. Berhubung ini adalah hari pertamanya ke Konoha _High School_, wajar saja jika gadis yang tidak terlalu hafal jalan terbingung-bingung. Namun karena tidak ingin terlalu lama berpikir—karena itu memakan waktu secara sia-sia—akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk bertanya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan berharap ada orang yang bisa ia tanyai jalan.

Tapi karena Hinata tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sekitarnya, ia menghela nafas pasrah.

**Klontang!**

Suara kaleng jatuh yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Hinata. Segeralah gadis itu menoleh ke samping, dan menemukan ada tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang di daerah jalan bagian kanan.

Kalau dilihat dari kejauhan, di sana rupanya bukan jalan lagi. Melainkan sebuah gang kecil—atau semacam jalanan sempit yang lebar jalannya hanya sekitar dua meteran. Dan di sebelah dinding bibir gang, terdapat tiga anak kecil. Mereka yang sepertinya masih SMP itu sedang tertawa bersama sambil mencoret-coret tembok dengan _sprayer—pilox_.

**Tep****.**

Suara langkah kaki Hinata membuat salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut tersentak kaget. Ketika dia menemukan Hinata yang sedang memerhatikan mereka mencoret-coret tembok, lelaki berkacamata itu langsung menarik-narik syal temannya.

"Konohamaru! Ayo pergi! Kita sudah dilihat orang!" Terdengar suara khawatir darinya.

"Ck, iya-iyaa!" Si bocah berambut hitam jabrik langsung menoleh ke belakang. Sebenarnya sih kalau hanya seorang siswi perempuan, dia biasa-biasa saja dan tetap ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Namun karena kedua temannya sudah cemas, akhirnya Konohamaru melemparkan begitu saja sebuah _sprayer _berwarna merah—yang hampir habis—ke sebelah tembok.

Setelahnya, mereka bertiga pun berlari melewati Hinata agar dapat pergi. Tapi nyatanya Konohamaru masih tidak tau malu dan menggoda Hinata.

"Halo kakak yang cantik~! Jangan bilang-bilang kami yang mencoret-coret dinding, yaa!"

Usai mereka pergi, Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempat itu terbingung. Dia tatapi lagi dinding yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya itu. Dan sekarang, Hinata baru sadar bahwa dinding pinggir gang yang tinggi dan lebar itu memiliki banyak sekali coretan-coretan yang berupa _graffiti_.

Dan sepertinya anak-anak SMP itu baru saja membuat _graffiti_ dari sebuah nama—yang mungkin nama geng mereka sendiri, namun Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Merasa di sana banyak _graffiti _yang dibuat dengan sebegitu kreatif, akhirnya Hinata mundur selangkah, lalu mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat _graffiti-grafitti _itu secara keseluruhan.

Lalu, ada sebuah _graffiti_ yang mencolok. Itu bertuliskan...

Taka.

Sembari menutupi bibir kecilnya dengan punggung tangan, Hinata tertawa ringan.

"Namanya aneh..."

Kali ini ia melihat sebuah _graffiti_ yang berada tepat di sebelah_ graffiti _Taka. Di sana tertulis Akatsuki.

Kali ini Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "Mm, yang ini namanya keren..."

Lalu ia diam sebentar, tampak menghayati gambar_ graffiti _tersebut.

"Tapi _graffiti__-_nya jelek."

Berhubung dari kedua _graffiti_ yang bersebelahan tadi rasanya ada yang kurang, Hinata berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja, ada sebuah ide yang memasuki kepalanya. Ia ambil sebuah _sprayer_ merah yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalan samping dinding, kemudian ia membuka dan mengocok kaleng tersebut. Sembari ia tekan ujungnya, ia pun membuat sebuah gambar yang cukup besar di tengah-tengah graffiti 'Taka' dan 'Akatsuki' itu.

**Psssssstt!**

Suara yang sedikit mengilukan itu berdurasi selama beberapa detik. Setelah selesai membuat sebuah bentuk yang dia rasa cukup memuaskan di sana, cepat-cepat ia mengamati kembali hasil karyanya.

Akatsuki—gambar _love_—Taka.

Akatsuki _love_ Taka.

"Sekarang jadi lucu..."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia—selayaknya reaksi anak kecil yang baru pertama kali tersenyum. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu di sini, segeralah ia taruh kaleng _pilox_ itu ke tempat semula, lalu kembali berjalan. Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang terus memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Dia memakai seragam Konoha_ High School_, seorang siswa, dan memiliki kedua manik matanya berwarna hitam kelam.

Dan saat ini, ia sedang melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Gadis itu berjalan santai, rambut panjangnya sedikit terayun mengikuti langkah kakinya. Lalu, gadis itu bergumam, dan akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bernyanyi sambil berjalan.

"Taka Taka di dinding~"

"Diam-diam merayap~"

"Datang seekor nyamuk—hap! Lalu di tangkap~"

Menyadari nada dan kalimat pelesetannya lumayan nyambung, Hinata tertawa kecil. Lalu kembali bernyanyi, kali ini dengan lagu lain dan juga volume yang lebih keras.

"Taka kecil~ di Taka yang besar~"

"Amat banyak~ Menghias angkasa~"

"Aku ingin~ terbang dan menari—"

"—Berhenti bernyanyi."

Suara yang sempat menyelanya tadi membuat kedua bahu Hinata tegang seketika. Dengan wajah yang sekarang memucat, sedikit demi sedikit ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan di sana, dilihatnya sesosok siswa yang telah memberikan sebuah_ death glare_ kepadanya.

Sebuah tatapan membunuh.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di ujung tanduk, Hinata menelan ludah.

"Kau mengejek nama Taka, hah?"

.

.

**~zo : taka taka on the wall~**

.

.

Awalnya saat Hinata mendengar suara tadi, tubuh gadis berusia 15 tahun itu langsung kaku di tempat. Kedua mata lavendernya terbelalak, dan nafasnya tercekat. Sampai akhirnya dengan gerak takut-takut, Hinata pun mencoba untuk berbalik, ingin tau siapa yang tadi sempat berbicara dengannya.

Dari kejauhan sana, terlihat seorang siswa laki-laki. Dia berambut _raven_, bermata tajam nan sinis, dan juga mengenakan seragam sekolah—membuat Hinata yakin bahwa umur mereka tidak berbeda jauh.

Sekedar info, siswa itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sekarang dia berada di tahun ketiga di Konoha _High School_, dan merupakan ketua dari salah satu geng yang bernama Taka—nama geng yang telah diejek Hinata. Kata banyak orang, Sasuke memiliki citra yang buruk di sekolahnya.

Karena itulah, mungkin ini adalah hari sial untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis bersurai panjang itu hanya bisa menahan rasa takutnya kepada Sasuke. Terutama saat Sasuke mulai melihat dinding—yang terdapat _graffiti _Taka, Akatsuki dan coretan Hinata.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang sudah emosi kembali memandang Hinata.

Sontak saja Hinata terkejut bukan main. Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, segeralah dia memutar langkahnya sebanyak 180 derajat dan langsung berlari. Sebenarnya Hinata berkeinginan untuk melewati gang kecil ini agar dapat ke sekolah. Namun secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung, dan dia pun terjatuh tersungkur ke sebuah genangan air di jalan.

**Cpluk! **

Beberapa detik setelah dirinya terjatuh, gadis itu terdiam di posisinya. Sasuke pun sama. Siswa itu sama sekali tidak bersuara—ataupun tertawa. Hanya mata _onyx_-nyalah yang terus memerhatikan Hinata. Dilihat dari raut wajah Sasuke, tampaknya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berniat membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

Karena sudah terlalu lama tergeletak di jalanan yang kotor, sembari berdesis karena rasa perih di siku dan juga lututnya, akhirnya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang kini sudah sepenuhnya memerah karena malu. Kemudian, secara perlahan ia malah duduk bersimpuh di tempat itu—bukannya langsung berdiri.

Di detik pertama, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa gadis tersebut memunggunginya dengan posisi seperti itu. Namun, lama kelamaan Sasuke mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Apa lagi saat mendengar suaranya.

"Hiks..."

Ya, Hinata menangis.

"Sakit... hiks..."

Benci mendengar suara tangisan, Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas malas.

"Makanya... jalan yang benar, bodoh."

Karena dihina bodoh, tangis Hinata malah kian mengencang.

"Tsch, jangan nangis!"

Sambil masih terisak, Hinata—yang sempat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan—sedikit menyadari bahwa sudah ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di depannya. Lalu, Hinata mendongak dan melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

Sasuke inginnya menarik kemeja Hinata agar gadis itu cepat berdiri. Namun karena melihat kedua mata Hinata yang mengerjap kepadanya, ia terheran.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya—meminta bantuan untuk berdiri.

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Berdiri sendiri."

Kedua mata Hinata semakin berkaca-kaca, tangannya masih meminta untuk dibantu.

"Kau bisa berdiri sendiri, kan!?"

"Bi-Bi-Bi-Bis-Bisa... hiks..." Karena dibentak, Hinata menurunkan tangannya. Dan dia pun kembali menunduk sedih.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, lalu ia menghela nafasnya—lagi. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Hinata yang kali ini sudah semakin memelas, dengan kasar Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya.

Setelah Hinata berdiri, Sasuke melihat permukaan lututnya yang memerah. Bahkan ada yang berdarah akibat tergores bebatuan di jalan. Namun, karena merasa itu bukanlah luka parah, Sasuke kembali memandangi Hinata yang masih saja menangis.

"Diam."

"Hiks..."

"Kubilang diam."

Hinata mengangguk, salah satu tangannya mengusap kelopak matanya yang basah—gaya khas anak kecil ketika menangis. "Ta-Ta-Tapi... ka-kakiku sakitt."

Sasuke berdecak. Tapi ia langsung berjongkok, dan tak lupa menepuk-nepuk kedua lutut Hinata yang kotor.

**Pok pok pok.**

Karena sedikit kasihan, niatnya untuk membersihkan kaki itu dari batu kerikil kecil, butiran tanah maupun debu. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Hinata semakin menangis kesakitan.

"Itu sudah kubersihkan. Jangan nangis lagi."

Masih dengan berjongkok, Sasuke sedikit mengadah. Sedangkan Hinata mengangguk singat, lalu mengusap-usap lututnya yang tampaknya malah semakin terluka setelah ditepuk-tepuk oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melihat Hinata yang kali ini sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dari sana, Sasuke sedikit bisa mengamati Hinata. Jika dilihat secara seksama, gadis itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Walaupun badannya berisi—atau bisa dibilang seksi—Hinata termasuk pendek. Dia mungil.

Karena merasa dirinya terlalu lama berjongkok, Sasuke ingin berdiri. Namun ketika ia akan berdiri, kedua iris _onyx_-nya sempat memandangi rok Hinata. Berhubung rok Konoha _High School_ memang bisa didesain harus pendek—sekitar 7 cm dari atas lutut—tentunya dari sana Sasuke bisa melihat pakaian dalam Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tidak merasa tertarik. Karena apabila ditinjau dari raut wajah dan juga sifat Hinata, kelihatannya dia masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Sehingga kesimpulannya: pakaian dalam anak kecil sepertinya tidak akan menarik untuk dilihat. Palingan celana dalamnya bergambar _teddy bear_. Membayangkannya saja sudah menghilangkan selera.

Segeralah Sasuke berdiri dan menatap langsung kedua iris lavender Hinata.

"Urusanmu di sini sudah selesai, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Sana pergi." Tanpa kelembutan, Sasuke memerintahnya.

Sontak saja, rasa takut Hinata ke Sasuke mulai muncul lagi. Akhirnya dengan gerak yang masih agak kaku, ia berlari ke arah keluar gang untuk dapat ke sekolah.

Namun, sialnya ada sebuah batu kecil yang membuat Hinata tersandung—lagi.

**Brukh!**

Sebuah hal yang tidak disangka oleh Sasuke terjadi. Dan sekarang, bersama gerakan yang selayaknya habis di-_slowmotion_, dilihatnya proses Hinata terjatuh. Dimulai dari Hinata yang semula menyandung batu besar, kemudian oleng ke depan, dan terjatuh.

Terlebihnya juga, rok Hinata sepenuhnya tersingkap, sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang bermotif... emm.

Bukan gambar beruang—seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Ya, bukan gambar beruang. Namun nyatanya gambar kelinci.

Cepat-cepat Hinata berdiri dan memberikan tatapan malu sekaligus khawatir ke Sasuke. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk menutupi roknya. "Ka-Kau li-lihat celana dalamku, ya?"

"Tsch, kau masih punya malu?"

Mendengar kalimat malas dari orang itu, rasanya kedua mata Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan malu dan air mata yang sudah membasahi sudut matanya. Segeralah ia melanjutkan lariannya keluar gang.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana, mendadak saja muncul seorang siswa lain. Kali ini berambut pirang yang jabrik. Walau siswa itu memakai jaket hijau yang resletingnya di buka, Hinata yakin bahwa kemeja berantakan di balik jaket itu adalah seragam khas Konoha _High School_. Hinata pun terdiam, karena jalan menuju keluar gang sudah ditutupi olehnya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, dan dia langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

Berhubung lelaki asing itu terlihat bisa membelanya, segeralah Hinata berlari ke balik punggung Naruto—berniat bersembunyi. Ia cengkram erat jaket bagian belakang milik Naruto.

Naruto yang kebingungan hanya bisa menaikan kedua alisnya. "Eh? Kenapa, adik kecil?"

"A-Aku takut sama orang itu..."

Mendengar aduan Hinata, Naruto langsung meluruskan pandangannya ke Sasuke. Saat menyadari Sasuke yang terlihat marah kepada Hinata, dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menahan kuat-kuat gelak tawanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "_Dobe_, kau kenal dia?"

"Hmph... tidak tau." Ia tertawa geli. Lalu karena merasa gadis kecil itu mempunyai sifat yang lucu dan wajah yang imut, akhirnya ia berbalik, ingin melihat penampilan dari Hinata. Ternyata Naruto baru tau kalau pakaian Hinata nyaris sepenuhnya kotor. Dimulai dari baju, rok, bahkan sepatunya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan..." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Habis diapakan sama Om Sasuke?"

Awalnya Hinata diam saja, tapi karena ia sempat melirik Sasuke—yang sedang memberikan tatapan mengerikan—bukannya mencegah dirinya untuk berkata-kata, Hinata malah bercerita.

"Di-Dia mendorongku..."

Naruto mengangguk. "Terus?"

"Dia juga memukulku... lalu membentakku." Kemudian ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dan berbisik pelan. "D-Dan juga... dia mengintip pakaian dalamku."

"Ck, ck, ck..." Naruto sengaja menggeleng, lalu melirik nakal ke arah Sasuke.

"Ka-Karena itu... aku takut..."

"Hh, sabar, ya. Om yang di sana memang menyeramkan sekali..." Alis Naruto naik sebelah. Tatapan 'maklum' ia berikan ke Sasuke yang sedang mendengus malas. Karena sebenarnya memang iya, semua hal yang dikatakan Hinata itu ada benar. Namun entah kenapa rasanya ada salah tanggap di sini.

Lalu Naruto berdehem sebentar, dan memperhatikan tampang Hinata yang terasa asing di matanya. "Oh, ya. Kau ini anak baru di sekolah kita, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu ke tempat administrasi sekolah. Bilang saja kalau kau terjatuh karena Sasuke Uchiha tidak sengaja mendorongmu ke genangan air. Pasti nanti kamu akan dipinjamkan baju ganti."

"Memang itu cerita aslinya." Sasuke menyela.

"Tapi masalahnya aku lebih percaya sama cerita si korban ini, _Teme_."

"Cih."

"Oh, iya. Daripada kau kedinginan... tunggu sebentar, aku pinjamkan jaket." Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto melepas jaket berwarna abunya, sehingga memperlihatkan seragam putih Naruto yang begitu berantakan—karena ujung bajunya tidak dimasukan, dan juga ada beberapa kancing teratas yang tidak terkait—sehingga mengekspos kaus hitam yang ada di dalamnya.

"Nah, sekarang angkat tanganmu—!"

"HINATAAAAA!"

Mendadak, kalimat Naruto tersela oleh sebuah teriakan kencang dari seorang perempuan.

Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

Dan di sana, dilihatnya seorang siswi berambut merah muda yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka—ke arah Naruto, lebih tepatnya—dengan sebuah tangan yang sudah terkepal erat. Dan ketika sudah menyadari bahwa orang itu siap memukulnya, Naruto terbelalak.

**BUAKH!**

Akhirnya Naruto terlempar ke tanah dengan efek merah di pipinya.

"KAU MAU APAKAN HINATA-_CHAN_, HAH!?"

Hinata yang masih berdiri dengan mata sembab itu menatap sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum, sangat senang Sakura datang. "S-Sa-Sakura-_chan_..."

"Aaah, Hinata-_chan_! Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sakura langsung menghadap ke Hinata. Dia pandanginya gadis indigo itu dengan tatapan penuh kasihan. Pelan-pelan ia rapihkan rambut lurus Hinata yang sempat acak-acakan. Namun ketika ia baru melihat seragam Hinata yang berantakan—terutama akibat bercak air kotor—Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Astaga..." Suara Sakura melemah. "Kok bisa sampai kotor seperti ini?"

"Ngg..." Hinata kebingungan akan menjawab apa—ia kurang bisa mengadu ke sahabatnya sendiri. Karena takut merepotkan, Hinata hanya bisa menutupi bercak kotor di seragamnya, lalu menunduk. Apa lagi ketika ia mendapati sebuah _death glare_ dari Sasuke di kejauhan—berharap dia tidak bercerita macam-macam.

Namun, nyatanya gerak-gerik Hinata membuat Sakura berpikir. Ia edarkan kedua iris _emerald_-nya ke sekitar. Sekarang ia mendapatkan tiga analisa. Analisa pertama, di sini adalah tempat sepi. Analisa kedua, mata Hinata yang sembab layaknya habis menangis. Dan analisa ketiga, ada dua orang asing yang bersama Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian, segeralah Sakura melemparkan pandangan sadisnya ke dua orang siswa yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya itu.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kalian berdua mencabuli Hinata!?"

Setelah melepas Sepatunya, Sakura mendatangi Naruto—karena jaraknya sedikit lebih dekat—dan langsung menunduk untuk memukul wajah pria itu dengan sepatunya.

**PLAK!**

"ADUH! Kenapa aku yang dipukul!?" Masih dengan meringis kesakitan, _sapphire_ Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

**PLAK! **

**PLAK!**

**PLAK!**

Setelah puas memukuli Naruto yang kini benjol beberapa tingkat, segeralah ia membagi pandangannya ke Sasuke. "Kau juga!"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit. Kalau saja gadis itu sampai memukul wajahnya dengan benda kotor tersebut... dia mungkin akan marah besar.

Melihat sebuah ancaman dari mata _onyx_ itu, Sakura menjadi sedikit ragu. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan kemudian bertanya. "Hinata, apa dia juga?"

Kali ini pandangan sinis Sasuke berpindah ke Hinata. Namun sayangnya Hinata tidak nyadar, bahkan ia seperti tidak menganggap Sasuke ada.

Yang penting... jangan sampai Hinata mengatakan...

"Mm..." Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah sedih.

Setengah detik kemudian, Sasuke berdesis. Rasa kesalnya ke Hinata sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Kalau saja gadis bersurai indigo itu berada di sampingnya, pasti dia akan—

**PLAK!**

Sebuah pukulan dari sepatu Sakura menggeplak telak pipi kanan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itu semua karena kalian telah mencabuli Hinata! Dasar cowok-cowok mesum!"

Sakura yang masih merasa tidak bersalah itu langsung menghampiri Hinata, dan menarik tangan kecilnya agar dapat membawanya ke arah sekolah. "Ayo kita pergi, Hinata-_chan_! Nanti kita bilang saja ke ruang administrasi kalau bajumu kotor gara-gara jatuh di genangan air. Mungkin kau bisa dipinjamkan seragam bersih..."

'MEMANG BEGITU CERITANYA!' Sasuke menggeram dalam hati.

Beruntunglah mereka berdua adalah perempuan. Kalau saja laki-laki, mungkin mereka akan berakhir di pemakaman.

Sedangkan, Naruto yang masih terkapar di tanah hanya bisa menggeram, sekaligus memegangi wajahnya yang benar-benar sakit di semua titik—terutama di hidung dan pipinya.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**HAPPY 100 LOVE STORY FOR SASUHINAAAAA! Aku seneng banget bisa berpartisipasi (walopun fict-nya ala kadarnya begini). Dan hm... di sini rasanya Hinata-nya OOC banget, ya? Wkwk, ****harap ****maklum****mm****. Pas ngetik, aku ngebayangin SasuHina yang chibi-chibi gitu sih. Coba deh baca lagi fict ini sambil bayangin Hinata versi chibi #plak.**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
